A Study in Guile
by Legendary Biologist
Summary: An analysis of Guile's personality from the perspectives of three different characters.
1. Fortuneteller - Hidden Depths

**A STUDY IN GUILE**

For years I haven't been writing, so I decide to come out once again. This piece of character study is based on my read from various journals about Myers-Briggs Type Indicator (MBTI) personality types.

I pick Guile for this work because his character is very fun and challenging to analyze. I once tried Four Temperament (Choleric, Melancholic, Sanguine, Phlegmatic) approach, but it was very difficult to completely define him. So I decided to use MBTI approach to classify his character. It turned out that he was the closest to ISTP (Introversion, Sensing, Thinking, Perceiving). I will further depict him as an ISTP person here while trying to keep everything connected to the game.

As requested by DarkHorse26 at AO3, I decide to write three chapters of this character study in the POV of three different characters. The title is formerly 'Behind the Mask', but I just think that 'A Study in Guile' suits more. The rating too, has to be bumped to T because of the reference to Guile's Wanda In in the second chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: Chrono Cross doesn't belong to me.**

XXX

**CHAPTER 1: Fortuneteller – Hidden Depths**

Guile always strikes her mind as a regular traveler at Termina. That is true; at least before she knows him better. He is a quiet person, but as his name hints, his exterior is deceiving. He does not speak much, but he actually learns about the surroundings very carefully. Traveling with him cuts your need for a real encyclopedia, because he has one in his head as a product of his silent observation.

But his quietness is not something permanent. Sure, he never starts a conversation, but if you approach him with a certain topic, he will talk to you for at least ten minutes in a somewhat cheerful demeanor. Speak about any sorts of odd things in the world, and you are practically pulling an iron ore with a magnet.

However, talking too much without getting into the specifics will result in him leaving. He often lets out a single 'boring' before going away, which always comes across her mind as being too blunt towards the elder. Fortunately, he is always open to her criticism towards his lack of tact in speaking. He may still slip into such outspoken attitude, but at least, if he finds himself in a long-winded discussion, he is now able to find an excuse to escape from it.

Talking about conversation, Guile seems to hide many things. She often tries asking about his mask and his past, but he absolutely refuses to say anything about it. She knows she is getting too personal in her conversation but hell, she is just too curious sometimes. Her curiosity often goes too far, which leads to odd consequences. Whether it is ridiculous or not in public, Guile will snap and even cry. Do not bother trying to comfort him with words once he has shown his unusual emotional outburst, because he seems to have equipped himself with a pair of invisible earplugs. Oh, and he too, will disappear without a trace for at least a week.

Perhaps being alone is his way of cooling off. When he returns, he will act as if nothing has ever happened. As long as you do not ask anything too personal, he will always talk to you calmly with a smile on his face. But bear in mind that a dull, long-winded conversation to him is still the same with an insect repellent to a mosquito.

He seems to be easily bored, right? Absolutely. Try asking him to be a stage magician or a fortuneteller at Termina; it is a guarantee that he will refuse. Why? It is repetitive and boring. If he accepts it anyway, he is sure to be a frequent job changer before finally ending up as a jobless person. Daily routines are just unsuitable for him.

Then what can make this strange person excited?

One word: stunts. Despite his classy outfit consisting of a white tuxedo, Guile is a fan of thrilling actions and adventures. Exploring the poisoned Hydra Marshes without a safety gear, climbing the steep Fossil Valley without magic, and scouring Shadow Forest by jumping from a tree to another tree are just a few of his odd favorites.

Sounds like a boast, right? Tell him that, and he will show his stunt to you. To drive the point home, he has once done his own version of skydiving at Termina: leaping up high into the air, before dropping down like a rock without a parachute or magic. It sounds crazy, but fortunately, he still has a little bit of sanity; otherwise he is the deadest thing in the universe. Right before crashing into the ground, he will fly back up to save himself from being a pancake. Phew!

Such daring act prompts her to ask him why he likes wacky things. Then what is his reason?

"The thrill and the challenge of actions and adventures are indeed, fascinating."

What a weird reason from an eccentric person! But this is something she can take advantage of.

To be frank, his hobby is what that inspires her to start a bet with him. Viper Manor is well-known for its traps and powerful guards, and telling Guile to sneak into the manor is like placing sweets in front of a colony of ants.

Her guess is right; Guile gladly accepts the challenge. However, she tries to make it even more challenging. In a week, if he fails to prove that he manages to enter the manor, he will have to remove his mask in front of her; something he always avoids to do.

And what is his response?

"Tell me what reward you will be giving out, ma'am, because I am certain that I shall win."

His confidence and guts almost make her eyes pop out from the sockets of her skull. It sounds like just a bluff, but with hidden depths like being a daredevil in a tuxedo and a silent observer who can produce an encyclopedia in his brain, he may just prove his words to be true.

If his confidence is not irritating enough, then his habit of procrastinating is sure to grate your nerves. She only gives him a week to complete the challenge, but until the last twenty-four hours, he still has not set off to Viper Manor. And what is his answer when she asks him about the challenge at that time?

"The deadline is still long."

This weirdo is just annoying, right? Yes. And how does she respond to this?

"Hah, just give it up, Guile! You'll never make it in such a short timeframe."

However, even after telling him that with a cackling laughter and a mischievous grin, Guile shows no sign of panic at all. He just smiles and remains calm after hearing that. This guy either has the nerves of steel or is just plain insane.

Honestly speaking, his attitude makes her really eager to know whether it is just his big mouth or not. Although the latter is more likely due to his oddities, she is truly hoping for the former so that this overconfident daredevil will learn a lesson or two.

Guile may be strange, but to her, as long as he does not show too much of his quirks, he is a fun friend to have. In short, he is just like the weather: irritating when it is too hot or cold; pleasing when it is fair.

XXX


	2. Serge - Ambiguity and Subtlety

**A STUDY IN GUILE**

Note that because the game does not provide much screen time for Guile, I will still keep him as ISTP, so he will still exhibit ISTP behaviors.

**DISCLAIMER: Chrono Cross doesn't belong to me.**

XXX

**CHAPTER 2: Serge – Ambiguity and Subtlety**

Perhaps such strange feeling stems from his curiosity, but sometimes Serge just enjoys learning about his new companions. The more knowledge he has about his friends, the more comfortable he is with them. Unfortunately, understanding Guile takes much more effort than he thinks.

Guile never fails to strike Serge as an odd friend. Sure, he is just a wanderer like him and Kid; at least, that is what Serge thinks, because a wanderer is not someone who enjoys life-risking activities like climbing a steep cliff with boulders rolling down from its top.

However, a more careful observation gives Serge a different thought. Albeit it is not quite a pleasant sight for Serge, Guile's stunt serves as a morale boost to the team. Sure, Kid also often encourages the group with a few one-liners to make everybody recognize their badassery or seem more badass than they really are, but for Serge, an act of courage always makes a better inspiration than cool-sounding lines.

Unfortunately, such inspiring stunt comes with a price. Who can make his way up to the top of the bluffs unscathed? You need to grip the craggy yet mossy surface of the cliff properly if you do not want to fall to your death. Plus, water may just spout out of the wall and get into your eyes, which will break your concentration and make you slip. Guile can avert those problems by flying all his way up though, but there are still boulders tumbling down from the peak. And those stones will always break a few of his bones if they hit him.

It is never a pleasant sight for Serge whenever a cobble slams into Guile's body, which is not a rare incident. Even if the stone does not manage to slow Guile down or deal out pain, Serge may still wince for him. Such thing hurts, given that the boulders are nearly as big as Serge himself.

Well, that is neither completely true nor wrong. Once the hassles in climbing are over, a bruised and bloody Guile will collapse.

Surprisingly, such thing leads to a good consequence. Serge always believes that in a group, teamwork is the most important to achieve a goal. Meanwhile, the injuries Guile receives during his climb force Serge and Kid – whether they like it or not – to work together to treat his injuries. Kid always complains and scolds Guile for this, while Serge… Well, if he has to admit, this is the most enjoyable moment in his journey; he feels closer to his friends this way. Nothing is more delighting than seeing Guile's wince turning into a smile and Kid showing the heart of gold behind her brash nature.

Talking about injuries, Serge knows that a few healing elements can never enough to treat Guile, but this man just has a will of steel. Guile still has many visible bruises on his body and can never reach a place without wincing and gasping for breath, but is he going to stop anytime soon? Nope. That is what Serge thinks after considering Guile's deadpan response when he asks him about his condition.

"I am fine."

Guile really means it; much to Serge's astonishment and relief. A guard in a set of iron armor with a steel sword coming to attack the team? He is no slouch in fighting despite the broken bones he probably has. And it gets really messy once he takes out his rod and says, "Wanda In!"

Why messy? Despite its odd name, the 'Wanda In' technique effectively tells the foe that he is already dead, even if the lifeless and bloody corpse is still standing. Serge never manages to see how the hell Guile's staff can suddenly appear in and burst out of one's body, but for sure, the victim of this attack is already dead before he knows it…hopefully, because having a huge wand tearing out of your chest after impaling it is an insanely painful thing to experience while being alive.

On the other hand, this cold-blooded killing blow helps a lot in the journey; as Kid notes. Serge agrees with that, but he often hopes that Guile can develop a less gruesome technique to kill the foe.

Yes, he has once told Guile that, but what answer does he receive?

"Slaying your opponent before he can lay a single finger on you is the best in a fight, although it often kills the thrill of a battle. This technique of teleporting my rod into one's body does well in that department and is only a tad exhausting. I appreciate your opinion, Serge, but I am not planning to develop a new technique because I always despise the preparation phase of something, especially if it takes a long time."

Serge shudders at that because he has to bear with such gruesome sights most of the time, but he decides to tolerate it anyway. He is afraid that Guile may kill him with that horrifying attack if he is stubborn and manages to anger Guile with his obstinacy. Why is it possible? Guile is a weird person, and he is sure to be unpredictable. Take an example: his actions. They are ambiguous; they look bad at a glance, but always turn out to be beneficial. So, Serge assumes that Guile is polite, but may turn out to be very unstable and violent.

In the end, Serge can only conclude that Guile is a two-sided coin. On one side, Guile is a creepy companion to have due to his quirks, but on the other hand, he is a helpful friend as his actions are beneficial for everybody, although you can only feel instead of seeing the advantages. That is only if you bother thinking back about them, because the benefits are more subtle than one can imagine.

XXX


	3. Kid - For the Entourage

**A STUDY IN GUILE**

This is the last piece of character study. Note that because the game does not provide much screen time for Guile, I will still keep him as ISTP, so he will still exhibit ISTP behaviors.

**DISCLAIMER: Chrono Cross doesn't belong to me.**

XXX

**CHAPTER 3: Kid – For the Entourage**

Whenever she sees Lynx, she will just spring into action and attack him. Unfortunately, such acts harm her more than often; nearly poison her to death to be exact. Simply put, this is all thanks to her spontaneity; as noted by Serge.

Surprisingly, she is not the only person in the group who acts without a proper plan. And it is even more surprising that the one who exhibits spontaneity is indeed, the most laid-back member of the team. Who is that?

The answer is Guile. This guy can still have a snack and a round of drink in the bar even when he has something important to do. For sure, problems always arise because of his procrastination. However, he will then think of weird solutions to solve them. Take an example: his reason of joining the team. He joins them only because of having a similar goal with everybody: intruding Viper Manor. That helps him, but his presence only serves as a nuisance for her.

Yes, she dislikes Guile, but she has a reason behind that. One may think that they are supposed to get along well because of their off-the-cuff tendencies, but what becomes her argument is how that spontaneity comes. She acts that way because someone starts a problem first. Let us say Lynx. This cat man kills the person she calls 'Big Sis' and burns down her house. That memory will never stop haunting her, because that 'Big Sis' is the closest family she has ever had as an orphan, while the said house is where she grows up. This eventually leads to her blind desire to revenge.

However, Guile is like that bastard Lynx, who starts the problem first. Yes, she knows that it is probably unintentional, but as stated above, Guile's habit of procrastinating cause many troubles to him and sometimes, the whole group. Fortunately, he has a redeeming quality for that; in the end, he will find a solution to solve it. That at least, suppresses her desire to beat him up for being a troublemaker.

Well, that is not all. Guile's relaxed nature sometimes goes too far; he deliberately starts a problem to have fun. He does know a fatal technique; something that makes his rod burst out of one's body. However, he may occasionally avoid using that just to drag a fight, especially if the foe is a weakling. This wastes time, much to her annoyance.

But she often grows impatient and decides to jump in to kill the enemy. This sometimes upsets Guile and results in an exasperated sigh from him, but she thinks that he deserves it. He has forgotten his teammates for the sake of having fun, so this just acts as a reminder for him. If he still does not understand, then she will not hesitate to snap at him, even if he is ten years older than her.

Talking about holding back, Guile sometimes tries prolonging a battle even if the foe is a strong one, such as a kind of dodo that is as tall as a two-story building. And it is easy to guess what happens afterwards. Well, luckily, he is as tough as steel, so a few stomps from a foot that is twice bigger than him are barely enough to bring him to his knees. Barely.

More often than not, her cynical view towards Guile often starts an argument between Serge and her. But she is not like Serge, who prefers seeing the positive side of something to enhance the group's performance. She wants the best for the entourage, and her way of strengthening the team is by removing the negative aspect of something. This means that she will not hesitate to point out what is lacking in the company.

Fortunately, Guile is fine with her blunt criticisms. Being too weak in the group? He will train to cast stronger magic. Attacking like a blind man? He will study a few spells which will affect a large area. Lacking of defensive skills and increasing the team's expenses for healing elements? He will learn to use a cataclysmal spell to prevent the foe from laying a single finger on him.

But there are just a few kinds of criticism that he can never accept. Tell him to end his habit of procrastinating? He will stop hanging out in the bar when there is something important to do…for at most a week. Ask him to be more serious in an important mission? He replies with a nod, but he will keep holding back in a fight whenever there is a chance. To sum it up in a sentence, Guile just wants to live freely, and trying to get him out of that desire is as impossible as bringing the dead back to life.

But again, she is not the type of person who gives up easily. Whatever it takes, she will not stop trying to change Guile into a better asset to the group, even if the effort is equal to moving a mountain from its spot.

It is for the sake of the entourage and their survivability.

XXX


End file.
